Bear the Pain : Rebirth
by Steal My Soul 7767
Summary: ONESHOT? An accident left him without memory but he left Tala a tape. Will it help? Can he be reborn? Why fear fire when you are fire given life? Yaoi KaiTala or TalaKai, BryanRay


I've interrupt my current story with an unrelated fic in between. It's unconnected to my previous and could be more than a oneshot but I don't know if I'll continue it. Contains Yaoi of the Kai/Tala or Tala/Kai and Bryan/Ray. Others if you interpret it that way.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Beyblade or the song at the end, Slide Away -Oasis (I love this band)

* * *

Bear the Pain : Rebirth

He twirled the disk on his finger, frowning at the spinning words. He dreaded what lay in the disk's contents and his curiosity was threatening to overwhelm him. He had been both dreading and anticipating this day. His gut clenched in guilt, however. There was no room for any anticipation in a black day like today. A dark day he had hoped to never come.

He ejected the disk drive and stuck it in the player. He lit the 'Close' button and leaned forward. He swatted his red hair out of his eyes and stared at the blank screen, waiting for something to happen.

_"Just make me watch it. When the time comes, please, don't let me forget. I need you." _

He ignored the memory. It wasn't like he had promised **not** to watch the disk.

* * *

Images started to appear on the screen. An ocean view filled the frame and steadily the sound of waves filled the room. Tala sat there watching the sun rise on screen and more noise entered.

"Yo! Hey, man. We've been looking for you. Ready to go?" A pony-haired teen with a red and blue ball hat entered the scene and grinned down at the camera. "What's that for, man?"

"Nothing." Came the curt reply from off screen.

"I wanna say 'Hi' to my dad and brother! Yo guys! I wanna thank all the little people who I had to crush to get up here." The blue-haired teen took the camera and spoke into it, his wide grin filling the entire screen

"That's not what that's for Tyson!" The camera lunged and recorded sand before being lifted back up and focusing on a group walking to them.

"That hurt, man." Tyson was clutching his head in pain. He mock-glared at the camera's holder and waved at the approaching group. "Hey guys I found him."

"Yo, Kai." Max cried out and the blond waved frantically. "What's with the camera?" He stared into the screen, and then stuck out his tongue.

"A project for the BBA." Kai answered in a monotone.

"What for again?" Tyson flashed the victory sign and tried to get in the camera's view.

"A day in the life of the Bladebreakers."

"Sounds dull."

The camera moved as its holder moved.

It caught footage of everything. Their walk to Tyson's dojo, practice, lunch, practice, snack, Tyson asleep, Daichi arguing with Tyson over the beydish… Kai's reprimanding and all the arguments after. Ray and Max struggling to keep an agitated Tyson from assaulting Kai.

* * *

Tala felt hollow warmth swell inside. In all the footage so far, Kai had never smiled but there was an air of relaxation and enjoyment about him. Subtle things like how he was sitting, his inflections, and the comfortable way he argued with his teammates.

_"I'm going to trust you. Will you do this for me, Tala? I have no right to ask but can you?"_

"_Of course." He had answered softly._

"Yo. Where did Kai go?" Tyson walked on screen, barely in view.

"For a walk I think, why?" Ray was more on screen and had turned slightly off to talk to Tyson.

"Cause he has the camera." Tyson complained.

"No, he doesn't. Guess he left it." Max's face filled the screen and the disappeared as he pointed the camera at the other four. "Yo guys. Do something."

"I'd rather not." Ray said with a small grin.

"I will. Yo to all my friends out there. Hello, everybody back home. You'll all be proud to know that I beat the World Champ and I am now the Beyblading World Champ Daichi!"

The red head kid posed in front of the camera and grunted when Tyson hit him on the head.

"When did you beat me, you little monkey?" He demanded.

"Right now. Let's go. I'll teach you, you blowhard."

"Hey, hey, calm down." Ray tried to delegate but he failed.

What is this?" The camera swiveled and Hilary walked in, looking curiously at the camera.

"Hey, Hilary." Max called out.

"What are you doing?" She walked over.

"A project for the BBA, Day in the Life of the Bladebreakers." Kenny explained. Happy to talk to the camera, she sat down waving. "I'm Hilary, the group's, uh, support."

"More like hindrance." Tyson snorted and flinched when she threw a shoe at him.

She took a look around and then asked, "Where's Kai?"

"Walking."

"Well, then, did you guys get my message?"

"Yeah, we did. You ready?" Ray nodded and she patted the bag beside her conspiratorially.

"This is gonna be awesome. He'll never know what hit him."

Slowly, the room filled with decoration and the lights went out. Shushing and escaped laughs quieted as they heard footsteps outside. The door opened and a person entered, looking for the light switch they guessed.

When the lights came on, they yelled, "Happy Birthday!" and effectively stunned their moody coach. For once, there was no mask, surprise and happiness written on his face before he covered it with a small frown.

"Happy Birthday, Kai." Tyson yelled and ran up, wrapping his arm around the moody teen's shoulders. "We love ya, dude."

"Get off me, Tyson. Hey! Stop!" He struggled vainly and couldn't get away before they stuck a party hat on his head. He attempted to remove it but they wouldn't let him so he sat there with a scowl on his face.

"We found out your birthday from your medical charts. Tyson's the one who insisted on a surprise party." Ray said as he passed Kai a plate with cake.

"Wonderful." Kai scowled and glared at the cake. He poked it with a fork and he couldn't stop his smile. He was enjoying this, he could tell, but his friends didn't think so. So naturally they became even more insistent. They were in the process of dragging Kai into smashing a piñata that they had found somewhere. Then someone knocked on the door.

* * *

Tala grinned in expectation. He knew who was on the other side of the door. Kai quickly pulled himself out from them and ran to the door. Someone followed with the camera and Kai opened the door.

* * *

"Hey, Kai. Ready to go?" Tala on screen asked with Bryan, Spencer and Ian behind him. He looked over Kai's shoulder and straight into the screen. It was weird to stare into your own eyes like that. He swallowed and waited for it to go on.

"What?! Go where?!" Tyson's voice yelled off-screen so he was hiding behind the person with the camera.

"Kai's birthday. We're taking him out." Bryan said and looked into the camera.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later." Kai smiled slightly and walked toward the door. He stopped and turned back, a smirk evident. "Don't let Tyson eat all the cake and get sick. We've got training tomorrow."

"No way! Slave driver!" Tyson yelled as the door shut and it muffled the laughter he knew Kai had made outside.

The camera, in the hands of the Bladebreakers, continued with the party even though the one it was for left. They shrugged it off, letting Kai go out without question. He had stayed with them through the party and let them play all those games. He wasn't so bad to them. But Tala's mind was elsewhere. He remembered that night.

They went out clubbing, celebrating Kai's eighteenth in their own ways. They had all went home slightly drunk but happy. Kai came home with them, laughing at their behavior, especially when Ian and Bryan began arguing in the middle of the walk home. Tala smiled then. Kai had been with them where he belonged but he always had to go back to the Bladebreakers where he was crucially needed.

"But you are needed here too." He whispered ignoring the camera until the party cut out. Then Kai's face filled the screen. He was messing with the camera and then sat back when he was satisfied.

"Hello, Kai Hiwatari. I'm you. You won't remember anyone on the screen but they're your friends. All of them. I'm sure you're doubtful about this message but it's you. Before the accident. Don't flinch. If you're watching this, then you lost. But you're alive are you not? Look at your left hand. Do you see the burn there? Where you held onto that rail, even though you knew it was useless? You were fighting then. Now you've given up. You're letting them win. Don't turn away! You are stronger. I'm stronger than this! You fear those memories, don't you? Stop turning away! You fear them but don't. Don't fear the past. Of course it's painful, of course you want to let go. But trapping yourself in this place only means you let them win, and you lost! Look at your side. Do you see him there? He has always been there for you. He has the same memories. The same pain. But he still lives." Kai had been particularly accurate and direct in the exchange so far but he turned away from the screen to look off to the side.

"He's still alive and you're hurting him because you let them win. Don't deny it. You collapsed into this state because you thought it would protect you. But you can't even feel Dranzer can you? How is that living? Without her warmth inside you? Without the one beside you? I need them both. Yes, it's painful and yes, it will hurt everyday. But it will heal. All of these people who have come today. Each one is suffering because you lost. Get over it. Bear the pain. You need them and they need you. And you'll heal before too long."

Tala swallowed at the lump in his throat. This was getting heavy.

"Hey, Tala, what are you watching?" Bryan's voice made him jump but before he could stop the disk, Bryan sat down and Kai had started speaking again. And Tala could only listen in amazement.

"You're weaker then you have ever been right now. Trapping yourself in this pathetic world, cutting off Dranzer and everyone. Look at me, Kai Hiwatari, you're not fooling anyone. They aren't afraid of you. They don't fear you. They can't hurt you. They care for you, they need you and you care and need them. Some more then others." Kai had whispered the last part and looked off screen. His face softened and he touched his neck. Something glittered in his fingers and Tala recognized it. He was holding the necklace Tala had given him. A Silver phoenix twined around a brilliant red flame with scattered red feathers on the gold chain. It was the most expensive thing Tala had ever bought for anyone; he had saved for a year to buy it. Much to his team's amusement.

"I live with all that pain and darkness you're trying so hard to hide with that mask. But let it go. You need to remember everything. All of the pain and all of the disgust. Because people need you. And I need you." Kai reached out and touched the corner of the screen. "You need to wake up and bring me back. I'm not gone yet. Break free." The screen cut out abruptly and Tala watched a black screen.

"Tala what was that?" Bryan asked when Tala got up and ejected the disk.

"Kai gave it to me before he went back to the mansion. It was the day after his birthday and he had to go to the mansion to finalize his inheritance. Then the accident happened. I found it just last night. I forgot about it because of everything that happened." He slid the disk into the clear packet.

"Well, this will help." Bryan stood beside him, placing a hand on his captain's shoulder. "He knew, Tala. That's why he left a message. And we have to get the message to him."

"When are we leaving to see him?" He asked and Bryan dropped his hand, taking out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Ray said he'd call but forget it. I'll ask and we'll go." He began dialing. Tala waited and then he heard the Chinese ten on the other end.

"Bry? Why are you calling now? We're a little busy here…" Over the other end they heard a large crash and a few pained moans. "Hold on…Tyson! Do not touch that again! No! I don't care!"

"Ray!" Bryan yelled into the phone. "Talk to me! Forget your damn team for one second!"

"Right, right. What did you need?" He asked and then gave a small, pained cry.

"We've got something for Kai. We need to get to see him. Call the place and let them know." He ordered into the phone.

"I'll call. We're on our way there so we'll meet you. Just as soon as we drop Tyson off at the morgue." He hissed the last sentence into the phone and Bryan grinned sadistically.

"See what happens when you spend so much time with us. I have to say, I'm proud, kitten." Ray laughed and said his goodbyes. Bryan hung up and turned to Tala.

"Are we going or what?" Tala asked impatiently. He was eager to go and get Kai back, like how he used to be, if not better.

"We're going. Are we going to stop and get Spencer and Ian or are we going to let them miss the return of their friend too?" Tala glanced away guiltily. He nodded and Bryan pulled him out of the door.

Tala was silent the entire way so Bryan had to explain the situation to them.

"How are we going to get to him? He goes into violent rages every time we're even in the room." Ian said in dejection. They all felt the same spike of pain at this reminder. Kai was afraid of them because he could see the spirits around them. And he was still oblivious to the two around him.

"I'm gonna try. I have to." Tala said finally. They turned to look at him. The streets flew by outside of the bus window. Finally Spencer picked up his fallen mouth and cleared his throat.

"Tala. He's worse when you're in the room." He said quietly and turned so he could ignore the pain that sparked in the icy blue eyes.

"I know. But I'm still going to try." He nodded and they sighed as a group. This was going to be hard. And if they were allowed to visit him, it would only get tougher.

"I don't give a damn what the fucking rules and regulations are! You will let them see him! You can't threaten me! He's his own guardian and I don't believe he's denied them entrance! They don't hurt him! Shut it! They are getting in or so help me, I'm removing him! And we both know that I can do that, his health be damned!" Their eyebrows rose in amazement when they heard the Chinese Tiger's voice down the hall.

"I think we've rubbed off too much." Bryan said around a sweat-drop. They saw the Tiger furiously glaring down at the receptionist. She was literally quivering under his gaze. He turned when he heard them and smiled. The lady's eyes widened beyond belief. All could interpret this action as the sentence: Bi-polar much? Bryan grinned and Tala walked smoothly up to the desk.

"I believe that we have an appointment with Kai Hiwatari. We won't need directions." He said around the cold smirk and then turned down the hall.

"Everyone else is already down there. Don't worry about them. We'll get rid of them." Ray said as he walked beside Bryan. Ian grinned slightly and ran ahead. Spencer sighed and strode after him. Ian ran into one of the rooms. His smile brightened when he looked through the glass and saw the teams in the room with their phoenix blader.

"I like to see him like this. It's not the same as how he used to be but I like it." He confided when they followed him into the room.

"I know. But hopefully, with this tape, we'll get him back." Spencer said and pointed to what Tala had in his hands.

"What?" Ray asked and looked at the disk too.

"Kai left himself a message. He knew this would happen. We just have to get him to watch and hopefully remember. This is the only chance we have." Bryan said and placed an arm around the Tiger's shoulders.

"We can wait until they finish their visit. If it doesn't work, I don't want them here to see." Tala grimaced. "They're getting used to him like this, however painful it is. If it doesn't work and he's stuck like this, then I don't want the hope that he could come back denied."

"But we'll know." Ian whispered.

"I'd rather know that he couldn't come back then have to cling to blind hope that he will." Tala said sharply. "Hope is what keeps them together. I'm not like that."

He turned toward the two-way mirror to watch Kai interact with the teams. His face was without emotion, like a true mask. But his voice was animated and his actions enthusiastic. Tyson and Daichi were playing some weird game with him and others were around watching. The white Tigers were playing with the kitten he had in his room. He liked the cat/kitten he called Blitz and the storm colored bundle of fur adored him. The All-Stars were playing a small game of catch with the dog he had. It was a wolf-hybrid that was once particularly violent but was calm and obedient in the presence of the slate-haired teen. He answered to the name Strang and was a silver-blue coat color. The Majestics were playing chess, or Robert and Johnny were, and Oliver and Enrique were laughing at the Bladebreakers attempts to play with their captain.

F-Dynasty and the BEGA were not present. BEGA was with their families after the whole incident and wouldn't be back for a few more months. F-Dynasty was enthralled in their circus act and couldn't break away.

Rick was watching all of this before he made an entirely negative noise and stormed out. Max followed after a minute. Tala glanced into the room and then to Bryan. The Falcon blader gestured for him to go and he felt that he should. Rick wasn't known for being non-violent and he could easily hurt Max, even if by accident. And then Kai would be angry that someone injured his teammate.

"I can't stand to see him like that! How can you be in there and act like nothing happened! He barely remembered you and he didn't remember any of us! I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the way he used to act! Right down to the superior attitude!" Rick punched the wall beside Max repeatedly, leaving an ugly dent in the wall.

Max just smiled sadly. "You don't hide it well, you know."

"Hide what?!" The American blader demanded furiously.

"You've got a crush on Kai." He said calmly and smiled at the taller blader. Rick just blushed under his anger and looked away. Tala felt a nasty twist in his stomach and he frowned.

"Hate to break it to you, but we all have. Even if they won't admit it. Most of ours lasted until the Black Dranzer incident in Russia. He needed friends then, not people with crushes on their captain. He needed us then and we wanted to help. We owed him a lot you know." Max leaned against the wall opposite Rick, and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Besides, he already had someone."

"Huh?" Rick looked at him with a confused frown.

"He never said so but he was in love with someone. We never asked and well, over time, we forgot. It's hard to imagine though huh?" Max smiled up at the white-haired teen. "But I know most of everyone has had one on him. Even Johnny, though he dealt with it a different way. Kind of like how you are, with animosity and insults. But Johnny got over it so you will too. He's something none of us can have that way. We need him as a friend ad he needs us like that too."

Tala smiled and went back inside. He wasn't needed here anymore. Max dealt with the American easily; he was stupid to think that he needed to protect the Turtle blader.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked when he re-entered. He nodded and went back to looking out the glass. Strang was playing with Kai, stealing the slate-haired teen's scarf and jumping to various corners of the room. The dog and kitten loved their master and were incredibly protective of him. Tala wondered if maybe, they were as sad with the change in Kai as he was.

People started leaving the room after an hour. The Bladebreakers were the last to leave but even then, they wandered into the adjoining room with the Blitzkrieg Boys and Ray.

"Hey. How've you guys been?" Tyson asked as he came up to the window. Kai was lying down, with Strang and Blitz curled up around him. The kitten on his chest and the dog at his side, they were appearing to surround him.

"Same as always." Ian said in a snort. "What day in our lives are we not in some hopeless predicament that threatens our group?" The others snorted their own agreement.

"Are you here to try again?" Hilary asked.

"I've got something to show to Kai. He's left himself a message." Tala held up the disk and went for the door. "You need to leave."

"What?!" Tyson practically shrieked. "If you've got something to show to Kai, we want to see it too! You can't make us abandon our friend!"

"You might not want to see. This is it, Tyson. I'm putting all my hope in this damn disk. If Kai doesn't respond to this then he'll never come back like he was before! I can't take not knowing. I want my friend back! I want Kai back!" He yelled and shoved the Dragon aside. He left the room and paused in the hallway. He could hear the others fighting in the room. He knew that the Bladebreakers weren't going to leave but he wasn't going to force them. Kai would hate them for harming his teammates.

He stood outside of Kai's room for a moment. He took deep breaths to prepare himself for the meeting. He tried to ease Wolborg into a neutral, impassive attitude but he could sense Black Dranzer on the other side. She was what caused Kai's violence toward them. Their spirits could sense her while the others couldn't because she was created just like them.

He opened the door and three sets of eyes turned toward him. Pale yellow eyes dotted with green raised first. Then Blitz hopped off and settled down to await the confrontation. Silver flecked blue eyes narrowed on him but then dropped. Wolborg was more dominant then Strang. Kai's blood-red eyes widened in fear. He could sense the animosity of the wolf spirit and he couldn't tell the difference between where that was directed.

Kai jumped to his feet, placing Strang and Blitz behind him, showing his protective nature clearly though only Tala knew that it was offensive instead of defensive. If Tala dropped his guard, Kai would attack him regardless.

"Hello, Kai. I'm Tala. I've got something to show you." He moved super-slowly. He didn't want to move any faster and make Kai assault him. It was painful to have to introduce yourself to the person who knew you the longest like a stranger. He pulled out the disk and showed Kai both sides to let Kai know that it wasn't dangerous.

"Strang." Kai said in a harsh whisper. The dog walked forward to take the disk and he carried it back to the slate-haired teen, dropping it in the other's hands. Kai ruffled his ears and frowned at the disk. "What is it?"

"A video. You'll recognize some people in it. I've been given instructions to give this to you." He stepped into the room more, staying away from Kai. The phoenix blader growled and placed the disk into the player.

"Don't come any closer." Kai warned. "I don't know you well enough." His face was trapped in a familiar mask and his voice vibrated with anger and repressed fury. Black Dranzer was agitating him even though Dranzer was trying to soothe. But Kai was ignorant of the two phoenixes completely.

Tala watched Kai instead of the screen. He'd seen it, memorized it, and didn't wish to watch it again.

"Hey! I recognize this tape! We made it!" Tyson yelled in the room and was restrained before he could start tapping on the glass. The Blitzkrieg Boys were just relieved that Kai hadn't attacked Tala yet.

"That's Tyson. Kenny. Max. Ray. Hilary. You're in here too, Tala. Three others. Don't recognize them." He paused the tape and turned to Tala. "Who are they? Why would I go with you? What are their names?"

"They're friends. The blonde is Spencer. The grey-haired one is Bryan. The small one is Ian. We were taking you out to celebrate your birthday. I gave you that." He said and pointed to the necklace Kai had on. He had refused to take it off since he had been here. He didn't let anyone touch it and never, ever removed it. He lifted it up and looked at it.

"It has my name here." He said as he lifted the phoenix. He touched the flame and turned it to show Tala where his name was engraved. Tala already knew. He had four more names engraved on it though.

"It has my name and the others' names on it. On the feathers." He said and then looked Kai in the eye. "It was my present to you. And the next day, you gave me the disk."

Kai groped at the necklace chain, turning each feather over to see a name of a person he didn't remember. He dropped it, slipped it under his tunic and hit play on the tape. He ignored Tala's presence in the room, even though Strang came to Tala and nuzzled his hand. He recognized Tala and accepted his position as Tala's underling.

Then Kai came on screen. His eyes widened and he dropped into a sitting position on the floor, dropping his stance to defend himself against Tala. Tala watched Kai respond to himself on the tape in the exact way he thought. When Kai gave orders on screen, Tala saw Kai react and then obey. Kai's blood-red eyes widened when he heard everything and then they began to glisten. Tala felt like someone had winded him with a bat. His hands started to shake and throat to ache.

"I live with all that pain and darkness you're trying so hard to hide with that mask. But let it go. You need to remember everything. All of the pain and all of the disgust. Because people need you. And I need you. You need to wake up and bring me back. I'm not gone yet. Break free." Kai said and was touching the screen. Kai paused it and reached out, hand touching his on screen. Tears were glittering in his eyes. He started quivering then shaking violently.

He dropped to his knees and began whispering. Strang came over with Blitz on his tail. They curled up next to Kai, worriedly looking at their master.

"Kai?" Tala whispered and warily took a step. Kai zeroed in on him and his eyes flew open wide. He sat on the ground, trembling and tears fell down his face but he was oblivious to it all. He wasn't aware that he was crying, that he was shaking, or that he was whispering words. "Kai?"

"Did you ever hear about what happened during the accident?" Kai asked. His voice carried no emotions or inflection. It was a robot's monotone. It had all been reversed. Now Kai's face was opened to be read while his voice was remote. Tala shook his head.

"I was in the library when I got a call. My grandfather was calling from his prison cell back in Russia. He began raving over the phone about all kinds of plans and back-ups. He was warning me. He had set plans in motion years ago when he was taken to prison and he couldn't get out of jail. He had hired people to kill me if I survived until my eighteenth. Everything would fall into his hands when I died and he'd be able to access funds that would get him out.The fire was set by a mercenary group. They died in it. And they expected me to die to."

Kai stood up and reached out, holding his palm open to show the cylindrical burn across them. "I fought them off. With Dranzer, there was no way that I would die in that fire. But they brought something with them. Black Dranzer was released in the fire to perserve herself. She joined in and everything exploded. I barely held onto the railing outside of the window and then she decided to find me. She held onto the rails and tried to pull me away. She wasn't careful and broke the rails with her talons. Dranzer had been with me up until that moment and then she vanished. I hadn't even realized until I found her blade that they had shot her. Bit-chip was shattered all over the ground and she was dying. Black Dranzer isn't evil, you know. She saved my Dranzer. Took her spirit and swallowed it."

He dropped his hands and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the twisted and melted remains of a blade. It was ocean blue in the parts where it wasn't blackened. In the center was a chip, blacker then the charred blade. And in the center were two birds, one smoke and ash and the other flames.

"I was dying with her though. So when Black Dranzer saved her, she saved me. The fire had already claimed the mercenaries and the house. But it had spread to the garage. Exploded everything inside. Shock made the ground weak and destroyed the underground supports. House collapsed and I got trapped in the middle. Mostly anyway. Beams fell and a few windows shattered around me. Black Dranzer rescued me from the burning inferno. And I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with a boy named Ray and no memory of how I got there."

Kai closed his hands around the blade and slipped it back into the pocket he had taken it out of. "I didn't know anyone. But I recognized him. And the other two. But not the redhead or the girl. Max, Tyson and Ray I remember. And I can remember your spirit partner. Wolborg." He pointed to Tala's waist where his blade was located. "The other spirits too. Seaborg. Wyborg. Falborg. But I don't know you."

"I'm Tala. You do know me. I'm Yuriy." He added in a thoughtful manner. That was his name in Russia. "Sergie. Ivan. Boris."

Kai's eyes widened. "I know those names." He groaned low in his throat. "Where did you get this tape?"

"You gave it to me." He repeated. "The day before the accident."

"Why you? Why would I give it to you?! Why not Ray?! Or Max?! Or Tyson?! Why did I give it to you?!" He demanded and rose up once more taking a defensive position. "Why?!"

"Because you trusted me." Tala said slowy. _Because I was the one you needed the most. _He added in afterthought. But only in his mind.

"Why would I trust you?! Why you?!" Kai was angry now. "Give me a reason why!"

"What do you want me to say?! How can I give you proof when you won't remember anything?! You can't remember me or any of our past together! You didn't even remember that I gave that to you!" Tala yelled back. "You can't even be in the room with me!"

Kai had jumped when he started to yell. His eyes were wide and blood-shot from when he had involuntarily cried and they looked swamped in flames. He crimged at the accusations and stared at the ground.

"You can't remember anything so what proof do you want? What?! Can you feel Dranzer or are you as ignorant of her as the tape said? She knows me. She knows I'm not lying. She knows I would never hurt you. But you don't. Can you even imagine how hard this is?! You were my best friend! I don't even know you anymore. You're not my Kai. You're a fake." Tala was shaking and miserable. But he saw through the haze.

This wasn't Kai. This wasn't the Kai he knew or loved. This was an impostor wearing Kai's skin. And he hated how weak Kai was acting.

"The one on the tape. That's the true Kai. He's suffering. He's in pain. But he doesn't hide behind a constant mask and act this way. That Kai is strong. And he's better because of everything he went through. That's why he can't hate weakness in others or anything anyone could go through. He's a better person because of the scars he wears. That's my Kai. That's the Kai I love. You are nothing more than a fake. Dranzer won't leave because she loves you. She needs you though. She needs you to live. But I don't. I lived without you for years. You've only betrayed me. But I couldn't let you go."

Tala looked at the mirror aware that he had said more then some needed to hear. He took a deep breath. He had to finish it though. "I want the real Kai back. Not you. The true Kai doesn't hide and cower in his pain. Take it in stride. Bear it. You're a phoenix, Kai. And you're afraid of fire. Right now you need to jump into the flames to be reborn. Because this, Kai, this isn't you." Tala glared at him, before throwing a glare at the mirror.

He looked over the Phoenix blader once more. The figure was one he loved dearly but the fear in his eyes, the emotions that Kai always bore with pride just to show he had them, he hated. There was no strength in this Kai. And he was torn. He wanted to protect him but he wanted to beat the memory back into him. And he didn't want to stay and see which would prevail.

He turned on his heel and practically ran out of the room. He didn't care that the others flooded the hall and tried to go after him. He didn't care that some went to Kai to comfort the Phoenix blader as he broke down. He wanted out of this place and he never wanted to come back.

"Damn you, Kai! Damn you." He spat at the inky sky as he ran. He hated how Kai always broke him. After each and every betrayal, his heart bore another scar and he was left with nothing but the cold comfort. So he ran until wintry wind became his only companion. And the icy wind off the beach caressed his body.

* * *

"What do we do now? Tala's given up…" Ian said as he watched Max ad Tysontry to comfort Kai. But the Phoenix wasn't responding. He was sitting, mask in place but his eyes were glazed over unlike before.

"He hasn't given up. He told us what had to happen. He's afraid of being reborn. He's stuck in between. Tala was right. This isn't Kai. Not even when he was in pain or when he cried, Kai never let that stop him. He always survived. That's what he is. And now, he's given up." Bryan interrupted. Ray squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Dranzer nearly died. I think that's what scared him the most. Not being able to save her and having something he'd always feared eat her spirit right before him. That's probably what made him the weakest." Spencer said after prolonged quiet.

"He can't feel her. So he thinks she's still dead. And he doesn't want to acknowledge that." Ray said in a small moment of understanding. They nodded in agreement. "But how can we show him that she's alive?"

"He needs time. At least a few days. Then we'll step in and force it." Bryan said. He'd some how landed the leader position as Tala had vanished. "We can't let him live like this. He'd die first."

They nodded again and Tyson and Max gave up. They left Kai's room and joined the others in the hall. "I guess we finally know who it was that Kai had in Russia. I didn't believe it then but now, there's no doubt." Max said as he shut the door and closed his eyes. Seeing Kai like this was worse then seeing him pale and defenseless in the hospital.

"Tala's been carrying that particular torch for years now. Since way back at the Abbey." Spencer nodded and took place at the back of the group. Ian was in front of Max and Tyson but behind Bryan and Ray and he smirked and nodded.

"He wouldn't admit it. I think that's the first time he's ever admitted it. We always knew. No matter how close of friends you are, who buys their friend an engraved necklace?" He laughed lightly.

"Tala saved for an entire year to buy the bloody thing. Don't let him hear you mock it." Bryan warned with a smirk of his own.

"Wow." Ray whistled and laughed. "That's so sweet."

"So where to now?" Max asked.

"The hotel for us. Tyson's for you." Bryan said and paused to look down at Ray. "Unless you want to go find Tala. Not that we'd find him."

"I don't want to go look for him. I want to go home." Ray said and squeezed Bryan hand.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for him. At least, find him to tell him to come back. He'll stay out all night otherwise." Spencer said and passed the group as they left the building.

Ian went after him and left Bryan with a cheeky wave. Bryan swore after them in Russian but was ignored. He turned down to the slimmer, shorter Chinese teen beside him and sighed.

"Do you mind if I come over with you?" He asked at length.

"Aren't you going home?" Ray asked in confusion. Bryan snorted.

"Home's in Moscow. The hotel here though has locks on the door, and guess what? Two people have them and I'm not either of them." He grimaced and frowned. Normally, his friends had more cunning when trapping him with his crush.

"Sure, Bry." Ray smiled slightly.

* * *

Kai stared at the ceiling. He made the tape replay itself over and over until he couldn't listen anymore. The oppressively white room was ablaze in shadows and in those shadows he could see a figure. It peeled away from the darkness, becoming a humanoid figure save for wings, claws, and the black gold crest on the forehead. It was feminine though.

She came over to Kai, reaching out to hold him. Her darkness swirled red and she changed colors, becoming crimson and gold. She caressed a blue fin and kissed it. "My sweet one, you are so trapped."

"Who are you?"He asked but he wasn't alarmed. She wasn't a threat to him. She radiated warmth and comfort.

"You know me, my sweet one. You know my name. It'll come to you. Just close your eyes and dream. I'll be there, waiting." She pushed him down onto the bed, between Strang and Blitz. She kissed his forehead, hair falling like a curtain around her face. Her eyes were jade shards but flared crimson as he closed his eyes.

DREAMSCAPE

He was standing in the middle of a blizzard. He shivered in the chill and wrapped his arms around himself, walking slowly through the snow and wind. He was wearing only jeans, the stiffness chafing hislegs, the cold numbing his bared chest and feet. On the wind, a scarf floated toward him, momentarily catching around his leg. He scooped it up, tying it around his neck and looking around the harsh landscape.

He couldn't feel his feet and his skin was bright red and it stung with each blast of wind. He heard a faint cry, like a bird and looked up. On the winds was a brilliant crimson and gold bird. The snow melted as she flew, making water splsh onto his frozen skin. She made a wide circle and touched ground before him. She was acreature he knew very well.

"Dranzer!" hecalled out but the wind stole his voice and she tilted her head quizzically. She couldn't see him through the snow! He ran forward but he got no closer to her. Soon, she alighted and the blizzard swallowed her, a trail of ice marking her path but hiden by the snow. He still ran after her, desperate cries choing in his ears but no sign of her return. He collapsed in the snow, his tears freezing and stinging his face.

"Don't leave me." He whispered and huddled down into the snow. She wasn't returning. He wasso weak and useless. He heard a howl in the blizzard winds and quickly brought his head up. It wasn't a friendly howl. Someone was hunting him. He jumped to his feet, fleeing an enemy he had only heard and never saw.

His fear gave him fleeter feet then his desperation to get to Dranzer ever did. But beyond the white snow, he only saw devouring black and then, the darkness swamped his vision. He felt at peace with the darkness, itself a comfort to him. It was as though Dranzer had cloaked herself in it.

"Little one, you're strong. You have strength inside you. You just cannot remember. If you want her back, you need to remember." It whispered to him and caressed his body. He shivered under the touch, feeling warm and cold.

"I want her back. How do I remember?" He told the dark spirit. It pulled him to his feet and pointed him to the direction Dranzer had flown.

"You walk, master. You walk until you see her." The darkness drew away and ice cold wind and snow became his only comfort. He looked back but there was nothing but snow.

He obeyed though and began walking. The howl he had heard ealier repeated and eched back to him. He was heading straight for it. He nearly stopped but something pushed him on. The wind became fiercer, the ground rocky and uneven, and the snow melted at his body heat, pooling over his feet.

He growled under his breath. The howls more insistent and haunting. He kept walking, spotting ice now. Dranzer went by here recently. He sped up his pace, knowing that he was nearing the Phoenix. He cried out as he stumbled and rock dug into his body, knocking thebreath away. He pushed himself up, taking a moment to catch his breath. Every second he wasted, she was getting farther away. He climbed to his feet, covering his mouth with his hand when the wind turned on him and he sealed his eyes shut. But he kept walking.

The wind died and the snow fell quietly. He opened his eyes slowly and pulled his hand away. His body was protesting, each movement making pain shoot through him. He warily looked ahead, coming up short when he saw white paws. His eyes traveled up, taking in ice wings and cold blue eyes. He didn't want to move or speak. He was terrified that the wolf would attack him while he was unable to protect himself.

"Wolborg." The name lft his lips and he relaxed. Wolborg wouldn't attack him. He was sure of that. But without hismaster, he was unsure of the wolf's actions. He took a cautios step forward and the wolf remained still. Another step and he could take more without aggravating the ice spirit. He stode forward but stopped before the wolf.

Wolborg bristled and his fur stood out. His lips drew back and his entire body tightened. Kai warily looked him over, unsure what to do or how to placate the wolf.

"You…" The wolf snarled and harsh mixed barks left his mouth. The black spirit from before appeared behind him, he could feel her there. He stepped forward to test the wolf's limit and quickly moved back when he was snapped at. "Easy Wolborg."

The black presence swarmed and entered sight as the fame femal figure as before. She placed herself in between them. "Wolborg. Do not attack him."

"Why not, clone? He's hurt my master enough. I'm through with the pain that this one causes him." The wolf advanced snarling and snapping. "Every time he is with master, he hurts him. And yet, master loves this disgusting human. I'm done with the pain he causes!" Wolborg hissed icily and Kai retreated a few steps.

"Master? Tala?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes! You've hurt him again and left another scar on his heart! I'm going to make you regret each and every mark!" Wolborg dove at him and the black figure woman stepped between. She caught him and held him back. Kai's eyes widened especially when she pushed him away.

"My master has his own scars to bear! He doesn't even have his memory of your master. He's suffering too! How can you come here and try to wound him of all things?! Your master would suffer more if he couldn't ever see him again. He loves him, yes? You kill his love and he will care for you no longer." She accused and then walked over to the ice spirit.

"I'm just so tired of his pain. I want to take it all away and destroy the ones who cause it. I did that to Balkov." His eyes glittered in remembrance of the day he had struck Balkov down for good. He could still feel the blood flow in his mouth.

"When my master is back, it'll get better." She promised and the ice spirit left with the snow. Nowhe was just standing on the rough ground, the black sky with no moon or stars. She turned toward him, touching the blue fins on the left side of his face. "Keep walking. You'll get to her."

She vanished and he began walking in the direction she had pointed. He could hear the melodic sound that Dranzer always made. He picked up speed, running to her and the bright light surrounding her. He soon saw crimson feathers littering the ground and hurried on. She was molting before him, the ground covered in her feathers. She was dying.

He launched himself forward, grasping her talon in his hands. "Dranzer! Don't die! You can't die!" He brushed hands over her nd atched in horror as the feathers fell away. She let lose another cry and wrapped him inher large wings. "I'm going to die, my young one. And you're going to be reborn with me." She began to burn, trapping him inside her wings, pressed against her volcanic body.

He screamed as she burned his body away and hers as well. He kept screaming through it all, the memories returning, the scars reappearing, his body recreating as Dranzer turned to ash around him. He collapsed into the ashes around her, his breath stopping. His eyes closed and he drifted away.

TEMPORARY BREAK IN DREAM

Wolborg returned to his chip, hesitant to open his conection with his master. Master would be angry when he knew what he had tried to do. But the **clone **insisted. He tapped into it, and shuddered when he felt his master respond. He wordlessly told everything he had done, including the words that the **clone** had relayed. His master was angry but there was understanding. Wolborg comforted. His master understood his actions and reasons.

Tala caressed the blade and then froze. He comanded Wolborg to repeat the message that Black Dranzer had sent. _"When my master is back, it'll get better." _There was only one way to bring back the true master of Black Dranzer, the true Kai Hiwatari, and that was through rebirth. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the sun brightening the ocean before him. The warm winds nipping his heels as he ran. It was beginning.

DREAMSCAPE

She was worried now. Nothing was rousing the phoenixes. She felt the life leaving her and began to panic. Her master was unmoving in the ash remains of her true spirit. Dranzer had yet to rise again, like all phoenixes inevitably did. She kneeled down to touch her master, but he was cold and lifeless under her hands.he wouldn't rise for her, she knew that. Her only hope had been that he would rise for Dranzer. But her sister was unwilling to be reborn as well.

"Please wake, master. I need you. Wake up. Be reborn, master."She kept repeating it, holding herself as she felt her body deteriorate around her. She was so afraid to die. To die alone, without him. She touched his face, caressing the shark fins, and her fingers left trails of black down his face. Her body started to become the ash and smoke she had been created from.

Then, his body stirred. Only his hand but he moved it. He took her hand, clasping it tightly, and pulled her down beside him. She let hope reign but her smile became a scream. He was stealing her life!

She collapsed into the ashes, tears forming in her purple and green striped eyes. He held her as her body destroyed itself. He whispered Russian words and she let herself go, ashes falling on the snow white ashes that had been her sister. Now, all three phoenixes were destroyed. Only to burn again.

Kai rolled to his side, sitting up on his elbow and pushing so he could sit. He was kneeling in the ash and he scooped up handfulls of white and black ashes. He brought it to his chest, holding it in his hands and letting it sift through his fingers. It pooled on the ground and then began to spark.

Brilliant red, orange, and yellow flames appeared first then changed to white and blue. It swirled around him and licked at his skin. He was swalowed in the multi-hued flames and closed his eyes, tears leaking from his closed eyes. Among the flames, two shapes formed and cried out, his own voice echoing the screams. The cry of the reborn.

EXIT DREAMSCAPE

The cry echoed down the halls of the ward. Doctors were roused and nurses rushed. All ran for the same room where the blood-chilling scream originated from. They ran to Hiwatari, Kai. Room 432. And they ran quickly.

Strang and Blitz ran from the bed, backing into a corner, where the body of their master was far from. The silver-colored hound howled slightly in his throat. Blitz was wrapped around his forelegs. The doctors fumbled with the room, reaching for sedatives and nurses readied for restraint. They had heard stories of how violent Hiwatari could be in hospitals and none were comforting.

Kai's entire body convulsed before their eyes. The blade clasped indicant glowing and casting lights on his pale face and body. He glowed red and then it vanished. A doctor ran forward, placing his hand on the young teen's neck, searching for a pulse now that his body was still. He desperately searched for one, locating a dying heart rate with his fingertips.

"He needs to be jumped now!" Two nurses helped him get the teen onto a strecher, racing for the emergency room. His heart rate died before their eyes, even as they attached the monitor and began to try to jumpstart his heart. It responded only once before dying out completely.

Silence fell around the group. All were aware that the only people they had to notify were teens themselves, the oldest being only nineteen. And the one before them had obviously been their source of strength, of leadership. And they had let him die. None were aware that the door to his room had been left open and two creatures sought out their master. The furred companions placing themselves on the bed they had moved him to. They sat expectantly, awaiting the awakening of their master.

The nurses who had followed and assisted were crying now. The gentle face before them the cause of their own suffering. The doctor fisted his hands and slammed them down on the adjoining bed. He wanted this to be a dream. A nightmare. They could not have let the captain of the Bladebreakers die! He knew though that life would not show in the young teen's face. He removed the heart monitor and bit back his own tears. He had calls to make. He'd start with the black-haired Chinese teen first. He was listed after the Blitzkrieg boys as contacts but he wanted to tell someone non-violent and close to Hiwatari.

"Doctor! No! Oh my god!" One of the nurses ran over, removing the sheet that he had covered the blader in. The teen under it moved and he felt his own heart stop. There was no way. They had been blessed with a miracle.

"He's responding!" One nurse reached for the heart monitor, and the screen showed his heart responding. "Doctor!"

Kai Hiwatari was responding but his heart was going too fast. "He needs to calm down. A sedative! We needto get a sedative in him!" The doctor fumbled wih the adjoining table, reaching for the needle. His heart ws too fast, too much stress. The boy would go into a failure if he didn't slow the beat. The frantic beeping of the machine only made him unsteady and the nurse's constant cries were deteriorating his calm. His hands were shaking, sweat poured down his face and his own heart was beating quickly.

Brilliant colors once more painted his pale body. Crimson and gold laced around his heart, while dark purples and greys twisted around his arms. The doctor backed away, awed and terrified by the display. And the lights brightened, throwing more color over the room, blinding the three people in the room. The animals flinching away from the intensity.

And then they heard the scream again. It chilled them to the bone and they backed away further. Two more cries entered in his own, both melodic and beautiful. And then the lights died away. And Kai Hiwatari sat up. The medical staff was too wary of him now to reach forward and touch him. He himself disengaged the heart monitor from his hand. The animals came forward, joyously greeting their master.

But Kai was still floting in his mind. He could feel both spirits, the darkness and pain and the light and comfort. He was still trapped between the two but he wasn't weak. And he wouldn't be weak like that again. He had reasons not to be weak like that again. He ran a comforting hand through storm and silver-colored furs, smirking at the pleased whine and delighted purr. The warmth in his chest had returned. Dranzer was back. And Black Dranzer was free to live.

* * *

Tala ran down the halls, reaching Kai's room but finding it empty. He cursed and ran to a nurse's station. "Where is Kai Hiatari?! Where have they moved him?!"

The nurse was overcome and furiously began to type on her computer. "They moved Mr. Hiwatari only an hour ago. He's in the emergency/critical care rooms. He can't take any visitors."

"Which room?!" He demanded, pounding a fist on the counter. He knew his eyes were bright blue-white because he could see it reflected in her eyes. She trembled under his glare and he forced himself to calm down. At least enough for her to tell him the room number.

"Room 143." She whispered faintly. He left without waiting for anything else. She'drecover. It's not like he killed her.

Tala found the room after ten minutes of running. Thedoctor and nurss in the room with him were pale and shaking. But who wouldn't be after watching the rebirth of a phoenix? Well, what normal person wouldn't be?

"Kai?" He asked as he entered and walked around the curtain separating the beds. He heard Strang's low whine and strode deeper into the room. He found the phoenix. Kai was sitting in the bed, looking healthier than he had ever before. The kitten was curled on hs lap and the dog was twined around his legs on the bed. He looked up when he heard Tala's voice and fire shone in the blood-red-wine eyes.

"Hey, Tal." He said his voice low and horse. He coughed a few times but the scrathiness wouldn't vanish. He groaned and then snorted. "You know, Wolborg tried to eat me…"

Tala laughed softly. "I know. He told me. Told me why too…" Tala moved and sat at the edge of the bed, then stopped and turnedto glare over his shoulder. "As you can see, Mr. Hiwatari is alive and well. We'd appreciate it if you left. Now." The doctor started and pulled the nurses from the room. The azure-eyed teen looked like the devil himself with that hard glare and he had people to call.

"Yeah, he told me why…" Kai reached forward, placing his hand on Tala's chest. "I've made another scar and he hates to see you hurting." Tala frowned and pressed the hand to his chest before removing it.

"It's just another one to add to my collection. You weren't yourself then. But you're back." Tala closed his eyes tightly and squeezed the hand in his. "You aren't allowed to be that way."

Kai sighed. "I wish I was. I want to forget everything all over again. I don't want to live like this, Tal. I can't be the leader that you all expect."

Tala's open palm struck his cheek. Kai looked up in surprise. "Stop doubting yourself. You are that way. You've always been that way and you never let anyone tell you otherwise. You are strong. Why else would Dranzer be with you? How else could you support two powerful spirits?"

Kai touched his face and smirked. "I knew that would happen. You can't let me go, can you Tal?"

"Neit. You're mine, Kai. Do you want to leave? This hospital smell is irritating." Tala stood, pulling Kai to his feet with him. Kai held Blitz close as Strang lept to stand beside them.

"Let's go home, wolf. I've been away too long." Kai held onto Tala's hand even as the redhaired Russian pulled him past doctors and nurses. He let go long enough to wave to the doctor that had been in the room with him, and then twined their hands together again.

"Home's in Moscow, phoenix. Hotel's close though." He grinned especially when Kai passed him the kitten and let go of his hand. He wrapped his arms around the wolf's waist and rested his head on the other's back. Tala was slightly taller then him, but only by an inch or so. The kitten purred in his hands and the smile at his face went wider.

"Thank you, Tala. For remembering to show me that tape. For not giving up. For everything." He hugged the wolf tightly. Tala leaned back into the hug and attempted to stem back the tears.

"Do you think I'd give up? And leave you behind? What kind of koi would I be then? You know, that doctor's probably called everyone. They'll be out looking for you when they realize that you've disappeared." He snorted and felt the warmth at his back vanish. The kitten was taken from his arms and Kai was smirking evilly.

"And I say, let them look. We're going to the beach. If they find us, they find us. If not, oh well." He grinned and began pulling Tala along. Tala laughed and whistled for Strang to follow. He picked up pace to run with the phoenix but he had to rely on his wolf-like abilities to keep up. Strang loped beside them, eager to be out in the fresh air again. It seemed like Kai felt the same. His eyes took in the ocean-scape with delight and awe.

"I've missed this. Next time, if I ever get like that, make them put me out here. I was trapped in that place. Maybe that was what took so long…" Kai sat down on the sand, placing Blizt on one side and pulling Tala down next to him.

Tala snorted. "That's what took so long. Liar. You were scared." He taunted, laughing as Kai pushed him over in the sand. He chuckled and brushed sand out of his hair, slightly irritated that he'd have to spend a few hours cleaning the grit out.

"I wasn't myself. It's not something you want to remember, seeing your spirit partner eaten by something that's haunted your deams. Let's have her eat Wolborg, let you see how it feels." Kai laughed at the redhead's comment but jabbed back.

"Hey! Wolborg can't come back unlike your fire-bird. Don't even try it." He growled lightly. He shoved Kai over and the slate-haired teen just laughed. He smirked and looked back to the ocean. Kai just curled up on the sand and rested his head on his arms. "Exhausted?"

"Beyond belief. I've never done that before and I don't think I ever want to again. I died for a bit back there, Tal." Kai closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory. But when he opened them, none of the pain shone though. Only pride, strength and determination. And love. Yeah, he could read that clearly in the blood-kissed eyes.

"Sleep for a bit then. I'll still be here when you wake up." Kai smiled but moved in his position to lay his head on Tala's lap and twine fingers with the wolf.

"I believe you. Think of this though as emotional comfort. I'm horribly tramatized after my entire ordeal, koi." Tala snorted and smirked.

"Liar. But I'll let it slide for now, koi-ushka." He wiped sand off Kai's face and leaned back on free arm.

"You're so weird, Tal. Languages don't work that way." Kai scoffed and pulled the dog up to sit by his chest. Blitz was already resting there so Strang curled up next to him. Kai pet them both tilting his head to the side when he heard something.

"Hey, Kai. Someone's here." Tala poked him in the shoulder and then pointed up the beach. The person was running toward them with some others following on his tail.

"Tala! Tala! Kai's escaped! He's gone!" Ray was waving and gesturing frenziedly. Tala smirked at the Chinese Tiger and waved. He wasn't raising his voice and aggravating the four sets of sensitive ears around him, himself included.

"Tala! Why aren't you- Oh my god! Kai!" Ray picked up speed, recognizing the figure half on the sand and half on the wolf. "You kidnapped Kai! Are you fucking crazy?! He's not stable!"

"Ray, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna show you how unstable I am." Kai growled. Ray skid to a stop in front of them, his entire outfit ruffled and out of order. Tala's eyebrows rose. Running did not cause this mess.

"Kai! You're normal! The tape worked, didn't it?! Oh my god, Kai! We've missed you so much!" The Tige started crying softly, grabbing Kai and hugging him.

"Hey! Let me go! Ray! Damn it!" He growled and tried to squirm out of his hold. Then he noticed the people following Ray. "Oh god, Tala. Tyson and Max! Get off! I've got to get away!"

Ray was pried off and Tala was no help. He was laughing silently at Kai's predicament. Kai saw grey-lilac hair ahead of Tyson and Max, running slightly to catch the tiger and avoid the two behind him.

"Bryan! Get over here and get a hold of your boyfriend before he mauls me again!" Kai demanded and angled himself behind Tala. He was wheezing from Ray's bone-crushing hug and glaring at the shaking wolf who was supposed to protect him.

"Hey!" Ray shouted around a blush. "I didn't maul you." He mumbled and tried to fix his clothes.

"Right. Bryan mauled you." Tala said with a laugh. The Falcon smirked and tilted his head to the side. He swaped a look with his captain and then draped his arm back around the Tiger's waist.

"I didn't maul him exactly either. He jumped me." The tiger blushed harder and punched his arm. "Are you back for good, Kai? No more weird behavior? All your memories back in place?"

"I'm back. And sorry. For acting like that." Kai said as the two other Bladebreakers came running up. Tyson panting heavily and Max grinning like a mad-man. "Who gave him sugar?" He said with a hint of a whine.

"Kai!" Tala, the traitor, moved and let the two tackle him to the sand. "We've missed you, buddy!"

"Get off of me now!" He thundered and flipped off the others as they laughed at him. Strang started growling, confused and alarmed by the anger in his master's voice. The blonde and bluenette backed away quickly, wary of the growling dog. Kai immediately put himself on the other side of the silver-colored guardian.

"I love dogs." He whispered and pet his savior. Blitz wandered over and glared at the ones who aggravated the dog. Apparently, she was protective too. "And cats. Especially cats."

"Are you sure you're okay Kai?" Max asked. He mellowed out a bit with relief.

"I'll be fine." He said stubbornly. He was exhausted and his head hurt like someone had tried to ram a spike through it but stopped halfway to take a coffee break.

"Same old Kai." Tyson said without the usual sarcasm. He was actually happy to have the grumpy sourpuss back.

"Yep. Start exercising now because we're sarting training again in two days." Kai was seated on the ground andonly Tala knew it was because of how tired he was.

"No way! Two days!" Ray said in a loud, shocked voice. "You're not going to be well enough by then."

Kai snorted. "Course I will be. You just worry about yourselves. I'm going to the hotel." He placed weight on Strang to get leverage to stand. Tala let worry flicker and then die. Kai was tired but he wasn't going to admit it or ask for help. Kai was back, indeed.

"Hey, tough guy, Tala and Spencer are the only ones with keys." Bryan said in amusement as Kai looked up to him with a frown. "Why else do you think I'm here? They set me up."

"I didn't hear you complaining." Ray muttered and scowled at his boyfriend.

"I had a key…" Kai muttered and looked through the pockets of his tunic they had grabbed before leaving the building. "Tala…"

"You didn't need it then. I'll come with." Tala walked over to pick up the kitten and he shot a scheming glance at Bryan. "You'll walk the kids home?"

"Bastard." Bryan growled in Russian. "Whatever. Try not to wear him out in a night though. We need him alive, fearless leader."

Tala blushed even though Kai laughed. "Thank god for Russian." He flipped off the Falcon and waved absently as he left.

"Aren't we going with them? I mean, he's just gotten out of that weird memory loss thing. Is he really back?" Tyson asked as his hands played with his jacket.

"No, Ty. He'll be fine. We'll make him spend all day with us tomorrow. Today it's just them." Ray said and linked hands with the Russian he was standing beside. "So, where are we meeting the others for breakfast?"

* * *

"Let me carry you." Tala said for the hundredth time. Kai was leaning heavily on his side and people were staring. Not that either of them cared.

"I'm fine. I can walk." He said in a huff. Tala growled and stepped back. Kai fell sideways but caught himself. He growled at Tala. "Whatever. But I'm not agreeing through consent. This was torture."

"You're stubborn." Tala growled but lifted Kai up, bridal style, passing him the kitten.

"You're easy." Kai growled and poked him in the chest. "I'm gonna get over this. Then, you're dead."

"Like you'd ever." Kai smirked.

"Don't push. I'm still angry that you let Wolborg nearly eat me. And you yelled at me. And you hit me. And you pushed me into the sand. And you didn't save me from the psychos on my team." Kai was interrupted by Tala.

"You abandoned me. You went all crazy and had to be locked up. I'm allowed to get a little emotional." Tala shifted him to get a key out of his pocket. The minute he put Kai down, the phoenix was likely to stalk off and ignore him.

"Put me down. I'm tired." Kai shoved off and fell onto the bed, placing the kitten on the other bed. The dog joined Blitz and Kai sighed into the pillows. "Shut the curtains and don't wake me."

"Right away." Tala walked over to the window and shut the blinds, adjusting the heater in the room to higher tempertures. He walked into the bathroom and began to wash the sand out of his hair.

Half an hour later, he had all of it out and his hair dried out. He smiled softly at his koi. Kai was back to stay now. He was stretched out on the bed, hands curled around the pillow and an arm over his eyes.

Tala looked out the window. The sun was still high in the sky and after staying up all night, he was exhausted too. He nudged the phoenix, who groaned and rolled over.

"Damn it, Tal-ushka. Don't wake me up." He snarled sleepily and made space for the wolf.

"You're already awake, koi-ushka." He snorted. "That's how we're talking."

"Nope. I'm dreaming. Sleep-talking. I'm nowhere near awake." Kai pulled him next to him. He buried his face in Tala's hair and drifted off. "And you're still not using languages right."

"Go to sleep, koi-ushka. We'll talk about this later. I want to make sure this isn't a dream." Tala slid his arms around the light frame and listened to the heartbeat. Kai was back. He had been reborn. He let the tears fall onto the dark purple tunic. This wasn't a weakness.

"I'm not dreaming. You'll never have to bear another scar again. That should make Wolborg happy." Kai mumbled, reading his mind. He smiled when he felt Tala tense.

"Don't do that." Tala frowned when Kai grinned lazily.

"I didn't do anything. Quit dreaming." Kai pulled him back down and kissed his forehead. Tala grinned and kissed Kai's pulse at his throat. He drifted off to sleep beside his koi.

DREAMSCAPE

Tala frowned and then waved at the woman before him. She waved back, her skin as pale as his own. She walked into the blizzard and let it take her away and he turned into the warmth at his back. Two more women were behind him, both reaching out to take his hands.

"Hello, Tala. It's been a long time." Whispered the crimson woman. She took his hand and pulled him with her. The dark-colored woman took his hand cautiously and smiled at him hopefully.

"Dranzer. Black Dranzer." He looked past the women to see Kai, smiling happily and standing proudly.

"Kai." He shook the women off and ran forward. "Where are we?"

"I've got to be dreaming." Kai slowly took his hand. "I woke up, right? I'm not at the hospital anymore, right? I'm with you?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten!" Tala yelled worried and angry. Please let Kai be joking!

"I haven't. I thought it was a dream." The phoenix blader pulled him into a hug, hiding his face in Tala's shoulder. "I'm dreaming now though."

"How is this possible? Dreams don't work this way." Tala didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the Phoenix.

"I asked Dranzer to get Wolborg. He or she apparently, brought you to me. I wanted to do something for you."

"What?" He looked down at the slate-haired teen.

"I'm going to take your scars away. Don't say no. I put them there. It's my job to take them back. Think of it as asking you to hold something for me and I'm reclaiming it." Kai placed his hand on Tala's chest and one on his own. "It'll hurt at first. But then, it'll get better."

"Just like I promised." Black Dranzer whispered as she came up beside him. Dranzer was placing her arms around Kai's shoulders and she glowed, pulling pain away from Tala and placing it in Kai.

"But…you'll…hurt…instead…" Tala panted as he felt weight vanish off his chest.

"I'm a phoenix, Tala. There's no pain that I can't live through. You're not meant to bear this." Kai pulled him down and kissed him softly. Every passing second Tala felt lighter and then finally free. There was no ache, no dull throb of pain, no heartbreak. He had the memories. But he didn't have the pain.

He let Kai deepen the kiss, and felt the hand on his chest slide to his throat and another curl around his waist. He held back the tears. He felt like he had been reborn too. He felt warmth enter his chest and broke away to glance down. A spiral of flames, all scar tissue, decorated the spot on his skin over his heart.

"It's gonna be there when you wake up. Do you mind?" Kai asked warily.

"No. You're not in pain?" He tilted Kai's head to the side to look in both eyes, looking for signs of pain.

"Not really. I think I accidentally burned away my attraction to you because if you don't stop, I'm gonna kill you and not even give you a funeral." Kai slapped his hand away and growled at him.

"Right. That kiss then was acidental?" He glared back then burst out laughing. "Did you feel this good when you were reborn?"

"Felt like shit. Glad you're having fun." Kai scoffed and reached out hands for Dranzer and Black Dranzer. Both linked hands with him, both kissed a cheek and then left them in a flurry of wind and feathers.

"Come on, koi-ushka. You love me." Tala sat down, reclining on the sand in the beach that had appeared as the two phoenixes left.

"You're an idiot, Tal-ushka. Shut up, because of course I do." Kai fell into the sand next to him. He placed his head in the redhead's lap. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves, grinning when he felt the hand in his hair. This was why he came back. He couldn't leave this behind. He wouldn't let Tala leave him either. He bound them together. And he was keeping him. "Tala, I've done something."

"What? Nearly die in a fire? House collapse again? Explosion? Memory loss? Rebirth? Steal my heart? What have you done now, koi-ushka?" He grinned at Tala's bored tone.

"I made you mine for forever. Think you could stand being reborn in fire every now and then?" He opened his eyes to look into Tala's azure ones. He wanted to see his reaction.

"By this?" He touched the circle of flames on his chest and stared down into wine-colored eyes. "Through this mark?"

He nodded but was still awaiting his reaction. For once, he couldn't read Tala. He was nervous now.

Tala smiled. "I'm never leaving you am I? God, I knew I was right falling in love with you."

"Free-loader. What did I ever see in you?" Tala kissed his forehead. "Maybe that. Yeah, that's why. Fringe benefits rock, huh?"

"Wolborg will still be with me? He won't die when I do for the first time?" He asked suddenly, wory shooting through his eyes.

"She'll live. If you didn't notice before Tal, but Black Dranzer saved Dranzer. She can keep Wolborg alive while you die. And when you wake, you'll be with me again. Could you live through the pain of that for me?" Kai met his eyes and sat up.

"Koi-ushka, are you kidding with me? If I wanted out, I'd have already let Wolborg eat you."

"No you wouldn't. You love me too much." Kai laughed and looked out at the ocean-scape. "Next time something like that happens, bring me back here. I'd like to wake up again with the ocean."

"And I'm the weird one. Rest, koi-ushka. We're going to be tired for the next couple of days." Tala grinned and brushed slate hair out of Kai's eyes. Kai just smirked and closed his eyes, crossing his arm around his waist, loosely hooking his fingertips in the loops. Tala began to hum, watching twin opposire-colored birds twisting and dancing way out over the horizon, and the white wolf prancing in the ocean waves, splashing ice up on the shores.

"_Slide away and give it all you've got _

_My today fell in from the top _

_I dream of you and all the things you say _

_I wonder where you are now _

_Hold me down all the world's asleep _

_I need you now you've knocked me off my feet _

_I dream of you we talk of growing old _

_But you said please don't _

_Slide in baby together we'll fly _

_I've tried playing _

_But I don't know what you're saying to me _

_Now that you're mine _

_We'll find a way _

_Of chasing the sun _

_Let me be the one _

_That shines with you _

_In the morning we don't know what to do _

_Two of a kind _

_We'll find a way to do what we've done _

_Let me be the one _

_That shines with you _

_And we can slide away" _

A cycle of rebirth. They'd never die. At least, not alone and not without one another. Then, they'd live again. And again. And again.

* * *

Koi - Japanese term for a lover

Ushka - Russian term for one you love and respect

Blitz - named for Blitzkrieg (so not predictable right?)

Strang - a combination of the German phrase "Strum and Drang" - "Storm and Stress"

Black Dranzer has a bad rep. but I liked her as sweet and protective. Weird but shrugs and this came to me in a bout of unproductive writing. All my stories were scrapped save this one. Should I expand? Review and Say so! - Steal My Soul


End file.
